The Red Skulls
by Lanesta19
Summary: During the Lylat Wars the Star Fox team was the most famous team to ever emerge from it, but what if their was another, one that was playing both sides of the field and trying to find a way to do what was right, and could that lead to a never ending friendship between two mercenary teams. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, first of all I would like to say that I am really sorry for how long its been since I posted anything. But sadly we are having some difficulty with are SAO fic and that we can't get any work done on it. So I got on my instagram and was hanging with friends when I remembered my original fic that was removed, and after long hours of review with my sister we tossed it. The the idea of the Red Skulls came to life, which created this fanfiction, and I have based all of the characters off of mine and my sisters instagram friends. Also shout out to them, they are vanity_with_A_Shattered_heart,sonofslenderman_, Lily_Luna_Melody, _ .family, darkmatterdragon99, and garthdevil. Also if you want to make any comments you can find me here or at my instagram sebstionbloodfang. Now with out further ado.**

Third person POV

Sebastion sighed at the communication terminal for what had to be the tenth time since he cut off communication with the man on the other side. It wasn't that the job was overly uninteresting just he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it. Why cuse frankly he didn't want to risk the lives of his team, and cuse the people they were asked to go after where well not push also placed a bit of personal stress on him. Mainly that based on which choice he made he would hurt his soul. He placed his elbows on his desk and placed his head in his white paws. The spiky orange fur on the top of his hair flopped in to view. He felt his trade mark headphones press in to the bottom of his muzzle, but ignored it for his brooding. It was at that moment that the door behind him opened and he heard the sound of soft paw falls. The person in question was trying to be quiet, but Sebastion had lived with her for far to long.

"Dearest sister, if you're trying to get the drop on me, your wasting your time." He was still looking at wall as he spoke, but he moved his eyes to see from the side. The black fox stopped in her tracks and was glaring at her. She was black all over save for the tip of her tail, and the fringe of her black hair, that was swept to the right and covering the red-eye there. There where also smaller spots all over her body and the rings on her tail where the same color, as well as the tips of her ears. The color was electric blue there. She was dressed in her trademark black leather jacket and blue jeans, she had her black knee-length boots off, and was walking on the pads of her black paws.

"How do I never catch you off guard?" She looked upset, but their was a hint of teasing in her voice. He stood and swiped imaginary dust off of his white jacket, that had no sleeves, and his knee-length blue shorts. He had no shoes and never did, which showed off his white paw toes. His green eyes turned and stared in to his younger sisters red ones, well the one he could see. He was actually a little strange for his species, maybe cuse he's half fox. His main fur color is orange, which takes up his arms, shoulder, chest, legs, and most of his face. He has two other colors that are black and white, the black on his feet, hands, and markings on his face, which where two sets of four lines. Two on the bottom half of each ear, and two below his eyes, and two claw shaped ones a little further down his muzzle. Also on his tail between the tip and base. The white, comes in on his tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips.

In his opinion his sister got the better deal. The fox moved so that she was standing in front of the desk and looked him in the eyes. He didn't flinch, but he could tell she was waiting for him to speak. After a few minutes of silence she finally voiced her question.

"So, we got a job or are you just brooding to brood?" She raised one eyebrow in question. Sebastion just stared at her, then finally answered.

"Yes sister, and if you would get everyone to the mess, I will tell you the job." Or rather two choices he though bitterly.

The fox smiled before walking back around the desk and walking to the door. She was stopped just as it opened by her brother's voice.

"Oh, and Vanity." She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Tell them to make it quick, this job will be very difficult." Vanity smiled before walking through the door, life was about to get interesting.

thirty minutes later...

Sebastion made it to the mess hall in record time, like five minutes flat. The others sadly where taking their sweet time and frankly he was losing his patience. He was about to walk forward and hunt the other six down, that is till the Mess Hall door opened. The first figure through the door was his sister, she had placed her knee-high boots back on. She walked straight to the seat that was in front of Sebastion. The next to walk in was the two people's closest friend, and one of the best damn pilots the team had ever seen.

His name was Alexander, he is an Arctic Wolf, and has black lines that trail down his back, and as three lines of black under each eye. His purple eyes seemed to pierce through everyone that he looked at, and he seemed to see through even the smallest deception. Today he was in his usual cloths which were a simple pair of blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a white under shirt, and black boots. His eyes always seemed to come back on place though, and no matter how much it irks Sebastion he couldn't stop it. It was no secret that Alexander had a crush on his sister, the blind could see it. He quickly crossed the room and sat on the right of Vanity. He cast her a smile and she returned it.

The next person through the door was are cruiser pilot, Skar. He had a smile on his face and didn't even show a sign of caring. Skar was a Dragon from one of the moons of Venom, and was originally a cruiser pilot for them, but after a two years quit and join up with the Red Skulls. He's all black with these blue streaks on his scales that give him a majestic look, its kinda cool. That and his deep blue eyes, kinda make him look like a god. He was in flight suit like he usually was, a simple green one that he had tied off at the waist, a tan T-shirt, and his black combat boots. Being the oldest in the crew Sebastoin looked to him for advice and help. He leaned against the wall near the door.

The next two in Sebastion could have done with out for a few hours, they where the only other females on the ship, and worked his nerves to the skull. The one on the left was Lily, she was one of the few rare Angle-Wolf people of Cornaria, no one knows where they come from or even what they do, but Lily was a special case, when she was five years old her parents were killed right in front of her. She was left on her own till she was thirteen and came across the merry little family, back then it was just Sebastion, Vanity, Alexander, and Skar, whose ship the three stowed away on. She took to the younger ones pretty quick, and they all treated her like a little sister, she even went as far as to start calling Vanity "Big Sister". Being an Angel-Wolf her colors are pretty erratic, like crazy so. He main fur color is tan and covers most of her body, but there are places that have white, purple, green, and even brown. Her eyes are this chocolate brown that put most eyes to shame. She was a mosh-pit of colors, and had the attitude to fit them all. Today she was in a tank top and blue jeans, and her boots.

The one on the right Rosanna, and she was once the most spoiled and annoying raccoon that they ever had the displeasure of meeting. She was always complaining about things when she first meet them, that is till the killing started. She learned the truth of the universe that day, and since has been with them. She pretty good now, and frankly she didn't complain as much lately. She the typical racoon colors, and even has the trade mark brown eyes. She was dressed in her favorite short red jacket, brown shirt, and red pants. Also her boots are red and knee-high. (Dunens outfit from Apple Seed: Alpha, I think.) The two women walked over and took seats to the left of Vanity.

That left only one more person and Sebastion was glaring at the door, he was late again. Sebastion sighed heavily, and the crew waited in silence. After about ten minutes the door opened and a young wolf tumbled in through the door and almost fell on his face. He was red and brown, with the brown as the primary color, the red was on his hands, feet, ear tips, and tail tip. He looked around the room shyly with his hazel colored eyes. He yelped a little when his eyes fell on Sebastion, who just nodded to the chair that was still opened. The wolf quickly scurried over to the chair and looked a little sheepish. This was understandable, as the young wolf had only been with the Merc crew for about three months. The wolf in questions name is Ethan, and frankly he always found something to complain about. The rest of team didn't mind, mainly cause in terms of mechanics he was one of the best they ever saw.

When all of them were seated Sebastion jumped in to the briefing.

"Okay guys this is whats going down, now we just got two offers, and one pays more than the other, but will most likely put us on a side of the war that's coming that we won't like." He let that sink in before pressing a button on his remote and lighting up the projector. The projector showed the picture of the leaders of the two forces that where about to bump heads. On the left was a picture of General Pepper, and on the right was a picture of the primate Andross. Under each picture was the price that each was offering, and Androsses greatly out weighted Pepper's. normally they would jump on the chance of more money, but Andross tended to be a bit of an extremist. Sebastion was going to leave it to a vote and see what happened.

"Now I know you all know who the two people behind me are, and yes I know which one is paying more, so I'm takeing it to a vote, all in favor of Pepper." There was a moment of silence before anyone made a move and sadly if the crew wasn't in such a tight situation with money they would have helped Pepper, sadly only one person raised their hand and that was Ethan. Sebastion's face turned sad, the one rookie on the team had the balls to stand up for the right thing. Regardless of the money he chose the good side. Sebastion opened his mouth, but Skar's deep voice spoke first.

"Least the kid has the balls to stand up for what's right." Everyone nodded and looked to Sebastion, and two more raised their hands, Skar and Vanity. Sebastion nodded once more before going on.

"And those in favor of Andross?" The reaction was instant, and Lily, Rosanna, and Alexander all rose their hands. So It all came down to one decision, Sebastion's. personally he was at war with himself over his own choice, on one paw they needed the money, really bad. But on the other helping Andross would mean fighting his own people. After all he was a Cornarian, and to help Andross was like turning his back on that. He turn away from them and looked at the two pictures on the wall, each were tempting, but he finally made his choice. He turned back to them and spoke loud and forcefully.

"Skar, plot a course for Venom."

**Yes I know its short and their ain't much to it, but I'm using this one as a sort of introduction to the Red Skulls and a bit of back ground.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay before I start this chapter I need everyone to know the call signs of the crew, Skar is Phantom. Sebastion is Wraith Lead or One, Vanity is Wraith Two, Alexander is Wraith Three, Lily is Wraith Four, Rosanna is Wraith Five, and Ethan is Wraith Six. From here on out assume it is from Sebastions POV unless told other wise.**

**Also if you have any question's feel free to PM me and ask away also after this chapter two polls will be opened till I get to important chapters these two polls are to decide which characters end up with are main character and his sister.**

Two months that was how long we have been at war with Cornaria, and each day my heart broke a little more. The money that Andross had paid us had more than tripled in the last two months. After all the total kill count of are crew alone was pretty high. We had taken out countless Arwings, at least sixteen freighters, three destroyers, a battleship, and one of their most advanced dreadnought. All with just are six Wraiths and the Phantom.

Brief educational lesson, the Phantom is are custom-made cruiser, its kinda like the Cornarian one only its been so modified it would pass of as a different ship all together. Are emblem was blazoned on the side of the ship for all to see. The Wraith's are actually modified Arwings that we picked up years ago. We replaced the laser cannon for a plasma one, and completely removed missile system and replaced it with a new set. We call them "Swarmers" they consists of two four barreled laser missiles that lock-on and follow. The lasers are purple and we can lock up to eight at a time. Other than that we amped up the shields, and repainted them black and red, are Red Skull emblem was placed on the right just below the cockpit.

I was currently sitting in the cockpit of mine waiting for the Venom commander that was in charge of the hit and run to give us the go ahead. The six of use where in are Zeta formation which placed are most inexperienced fighter, Ethan, at the center of are formation, while the others where in an arrow formation with me at the head. So we just sat here and wait for the next supply ship to enter the sector. It wasn't about stealing supplies, just stopping the flow to the Cornarian's. I sighed heavily again, and it would seem some one got feed up with it cause my sister came over the comm. The tiny screen of hers popped up on my left side and I looked at it out of the corner of my eye.

"Would you stop that, your driving me up a wall!" She looked really mad at me, and I sighed again just to irritate her. It worked, cause she was about to yell at me again, that is till Alexander came on the line his showing up next to hers.

"He's goading you in again Vanity, I see why you two are family you really know how to push her button's don't you." Alexander smirked at me and I returned the smile. Vanity yelled at him this time and it wasn't long before everyone was on the line having a good time. This usually happened, we always chated before a mission. If only the merry moment would last forever, sadly fate seems to hate us.

"Would you shut the hell up, and clear the comm chatter!" The ape commander said over are comm system and all of us had to cover are ears. For a guy the man could shout like a woman on PMS. I glared at him and he shrank back, and got the message really quickly. After we first joined up I made it very clear to Andross that we weren't his soldiers and wouldn't take orders like them. We would cooperate and that was it, then once the war was over, we would take are spoils and split. Sadly one of the Generals didn't get the memo and tried to order my crew around. Let's just say he spent the first month of the war in an infirmary. The worst that happened to me was a pay cut for a week, and then everyone got the message, don't FUCK with the Red Skulls. Thankfully this time it was a good thing he interrupted or I would have missed the supply ships moving in to view.

"Skulls cut the chatter, target in sight, get you game face on people." Their was a reply of "Roger" from six voices. The plan was simple Skar would keep the Phantom on stand by till we needed him, and the six of us would cause havoc. The targeting was simple, Ethan and Rosanna would take out the supply ships engines, and those of any other combat carriers. While the rest of us engaged any fighters that they had for escorts. If only I had know that this fight would go the way it did.

Ten minutes later...

It took the suppl frigate ten minutes to reach the strike zone, and those minutes seemed to take forever to pass, but when it was I powered up my Wraith. The others caught the signal and quickly followed, the team already knew their orders and quickly set to work. I made for the closet Arwing and fired of a hail of Swarmers, the crafts shields deflected the first two, but the third and fourth shredded they ship and killed the pilot almost instantly. I blew past the wreckage, and caught wind of some comm chatter. Sounded like they where trying to get out a distress call, that's was a new. Normally they fought for a while before trying. That meant one of two things, they had a hidden escort, or a ship was really close.

"Wraith Three and Four take out the ships comm's, Two your on me, Five and Six focus on the engines." My voice was calm a I gave the orders, and the team acted to them quickly. My sister fell in on my left and the two of us pulled back to wait and see. I was about to give up when I finally saw it, a Cornarian ship, but like one that I had never seen before. Their was a picture of a fox with wings on the side. It took me a moment to figure out who it was, but after I did a smile formed on my face.

"Wraith Five and Six, return to the Phantom, Two through Four on me, we got work to do."

"But boss-" Ethan tried to say over the comm's, but I cut him off before he could.

"Now Ethan, this fights way over your heads." He almost protested again, but the look on my face told him I was serious. We fell in to a diamond formation and flew toward the ship.

"Boss what is it?" Skar said over the comm system, and I knew the others where listening to us over the comm system.

"Its Star Fox, you know what that mean guys big pay check, but only if we bring them down. Plus its been a long time since we took on skilled pilots." The other three with him smirked, but Skar looked worried, and he should be. Star Foxes kill count was just as extensive as The Red Skull's, with on minor difference, they only ever engaged large fleets in the massive battles, where as the Skull's always fought like this ship on ship. The only time I ever saw them engage other ships in combat, and that was with Star Wolf, and frankly Wolf's crew got stomped. Then again Wolf couldn't take out even one member of the Skull's, trust me he tried. As I saw Fox's teams Arwing's leave the hanger I began to give orders.

"Okay, Wraith Two take on their ace, but don't get reckless, Falco is no push over. Wraith Three you take Peppy, he's all you have fun, and Wraith Four, you can have Slippy, I don't really care if you kill the toad to be honest, But Fox he's all mine, no one touches him." I instantly got an answer back and we all use a full burn to close the distance to are targets. I don't think they where expecting us or even knew who we where, cause they where acting a little to chill for my taste. I got on the comm again but this time only to Skar.

"Phantom, get me a link to the leader of the Star Fox team." He nodded his conformation before getting to work. I wanted to see the look on his face when I bested him. It didn't take Skar long to find the comm. channel, and I opened the link to the other ship. It only took a few seconds for a picture of an orange and white fox to pop up on my screen. He was glaring at me, but had yet to say anything. I beat him to the punch though.

"So you're the famous Fox McCloud, I have waited for this day for a long time." I smirked at him after speaking and waited for a response, when it came I was a little shocked.

"I don't know who you are, or even what you're doing attacking Cornarian supply ships, but we will stop you." My jaw dropped say the least, he had no clue who we where. So that meant one of two things, either are exploits where so small they didn't matter, or they weren't telling people. He kept talking in the distance, but I had long since stopped listening. As a matter of fact I didn't notice anything till he tried to get my attention again.

"Are you even listening to me!" I glance at him after regaining my composure, but this time my face was anything but kind. As a matter of fact I had a scowl on my face, and was in the mood for a good fight.

"No actually I tuned you out after you had never heard of us, and now I'm a little pissed." My voice was quiet and low, and I know he heard me cause his eyebrow raised. I just ended the call and gave my next orders.

(Another Way Out - Hollywood Undead)

"Skulls, engage targets and show no mercy!" They other three didn't respond. I fired my thrusters and engaged Fox, and I have to say he was pretty good. We started in a simple standoff, both of us heading right for each other. He fired first and when I didn't divert he must have suspected something. The laser blast was absorbed by the shield and the bar for the read out barely moved. I smirked and rolled over his Arwing just as we pass each other. I rolled my head up, and looked at him. He looked shocked for a moment, but just long enough for me to see before I zoomed past him. I wasted no time to pull a zero point turn. The six of us caught a signal during one of are exploration days and came across a fighter on a different planet. Those videos taught us all kind of flight techinces, the kinda that only the seven of use had ever seen. This was one of them, and frankly I thanked my lucky stars each day that I worked in space. Why cause the G-force for this move would have knocked out a normal person.

As I pulled out of the turn I blasted off after him again, and was behind him in seconds. He tried to shack me through multiple evasive moves. But I stuck to him easily, since the Wratih's have better engines, and smoother light in general. He couldn't shack me after a few mintues, and took advantage of this fact. I activated my swarmer missiles and locked all eight of them on him. I fired as soon as the green light flashed and the eight beams of purple lasers took of after him. He reacted instantly and rolled while pulling to his left. I followed closely and watched as he dodged, rolled, and preformed all manner of evasive tactic that he could think of. I was really enjoying the show, that is till he started to play smart.

He must have noticed the one flaw that the swarmers have, they can't take sharp turns, and if you make one you can lose them. He pulled it and lost two of the swarmers, and after a few more tires he dodged even more. Finally after several more turns he lost all eight and was on my tail. He already knew that he couldn't get through my shields, easy. That did not stop him from blasting away at my shields. I had an eye on it just in case though, and was a little surprised that after ten blast I was at three-fourths power. As surprised as I was, he would never we ready for my next move. I waited for the right moment and killed all power to my thrusters, and he rocketed right by me. As soon as he passed, I hit max throttle again and closed in on him. As I entered firing range I sent three blast from my plasma cannon. The first two he was able to dodge, but the last one was a direct hit, and disabled his shields. I could hear him cursing over the comm. link that I left open, and took a moment to taunt him.

"Is that all the great Star Fox has in him?" He rose to my bait quickly and to my surprise was able to pull of the same move I did just moments ago. I normally would have been able to counter it, but was to caught up in my surprise. He just pulled off a move that took us years to perfect, and he did it with only seeing it one time. His reputation was truly well-earned, and for once I was quiet impressed. Sadly I was pulled back to reality when my homing light started to flash. So he did have lock on weapons. I dodge out of the way and activated my tail camera to see what it was, and was a little surprised to she a homing laser. Not as advanced as the swarmers, but still stronger than his normal laser blasts. I took evasive action and watched the laser as it trailed after me, looking for a single disadvantage I could exploit. I came faster than I though, when the blast dissipated. So it was limited, and as soon as it stopped I pulled power and turned to look at the Arwing that was only about twenty feet away from me. The comm. screen flashed alive and I was face to face with the fox again.

(End song.)

"Your pretty good, and some of those moves I have never seen before." He had a smirk on his face, like the fucking guy was having fun. I couldn't help but smirk back as I replied.

"Your not to bad yourself, but your real skill puts the reports to shame." The two of looked each other in the eye's, and I knew right then and there, that if the two of us weren't on the opposite side of the war, then we would have been the best of friends. As it where I was actually rather comfortable to be his rival, and maybe one day when the war was over become his friend. Are staring match was ended by one of his comrades over the comm.

"Fox I've been hit, I need to return to Great Fox!" It was the voice of a toad that much was sure, so it had to be slippy. He glance at the toad on is dash and then back at me. I didn't need to even his him speak.

"Red Skulls return to the Phantom, we will finish this another day." Fox actually looked grateful, I mean really grateful for once. I nodded at him and he spoke.

"I will get you one day."

"And I look forward to that day, cause I will best you Fox McCloud." I reach to turn off the comm. when he stopped me.

"Who are you by the way?" I only glanced at him and responded.

"Sebastion, Sebastion Bloodfang." With that I cut the connection and turn the nose of my ship to the Phantom.

Third Person POV

Fox's blood was pumping from the fight with Sebastion and he had a lot of questions going through his head. Things like who was the red panda, why did he let them go, what where those moves he saw, and most of all what was his angle. All of this went through his head while he made his way toward the bridge to send a call out to General Pepper. He would ask him after giving the debriefing to him.

It didn't take long for him to get through the main part of the debrief which was basically that the supply ship was saved and their where few deaths. Then he asked the main question that was on his mind.

"General, do you know of a group called the Red Skulls?" The dog looked taken aback for a moment, but regained his composure and answered the foxes question.

"Yes, but that information is classified, way I ask why?" He raised on of his eyebrows and Fox answered him.

"Sir, we just engaged a group going by that name, and after nearly half an hour of fighting it drew to a stalemate between them and us." The General looked surprised for a moment before having a technician make sure the line was secure.

"What I am about to tell you does not go beyond your crew." Fox nodded and waited for the general to begin.

"Two months ago we attempted to contact a mercenary group like yourself for help, and offered them the same pay as you. Sadly this group turned us down for even more money from Andross and the Venom army, since then they have been the terror of are fleet. They strike quick and fast, and leave almost noting behind. We only know of their involvement from are spy's in the Venom army that say the seven man team has a high kill count. This dose not mean they are happy of their involvement with the Venom army, and tend to go against orders at times. Not once have they attacked a civilian city and only engage military targets. Their rather stand upish about the war and really agree with are side more."

"Then wh-" Fox tried to question but was interrupted by Pepper.

"The reason is a financial issue of theirs, you see the equipment they have takes a lot to maintain and we offered them a small amount while Venom gave much more. So they sided with them, and which leads to where we are now." The General sighed before looking at Fox and waiting for a response. Fox on his part was quiet while think about things, most of his questions were answered but on thing still bugged him.

"Sir, what where those fighters they where flying?" The General sighed, and was about to answer when a terminal off to his left called for his attention.

"Fox I will send all the data we have on them to you, and let you go over it, now I must go." He didn't even wait for the fox to respond before cutting the transmission. Fox didn't stop looking where the image of the dog was till the message terminal beeped and he walked over to it. True to his word Pepper had everything on them sent to him. He sat in the chair and opened the first one, he was in for a long night.

**Thank you for your time and I hope to see you all at the next chapter next week on Tuesday a new chapter will be posted every week and with some hope it will catch everyone eye. Till then, chao.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay now I'm sure I am goanna get flak for this chapter but frankly I don't care, I had the time skip cuse I don't want to spend to long on the Lylat wars, but needed to show how the two teams know each other, and to introduce certain characters that will make appearances in the next couple of chapters. So without further ado on to the story.**

**Disclmer: I don't own star fox in any way shape or form, sadly.**

Its been a year now and things only got more and more interesting each month. The team had run in to Star Fox a total of twenty-six times now, and each time they got a little closer to taking them down. Sadly each time they fought Star Fox learned from the experience and was able to pull a little closer to victory. The two teams stood at a perpetual stand still every time, and with each fight the teams became even closer, even to go as far as friendly banter between the two teams. It was kind of funny to be honest, mainly cause they where suppose to be enemies. This caused a lot of people on the Venom side of the war to question the merc groups loyalty. Which was kind of true, cause the group was only in it for the money like they always where. This created tension between everyone, and mostly made me question if the money is still worth working with them.

All I know is that if the war starts to go bad in their favor I will find a way to help the Cornarian military. Even if that means that I have to help Fox and his team blow through Venoms final line of defense and kill Andross myself. Currently we where celebrating are most recent mission, in which the Star Fox team and are's hit a stand still again. So after all of the mission that we went on we decided on a short vacation and after a quick paint job to cover up are emblem, we all went on a one month vacation. I chose to go home actually and so did my sister and we where currently on are way toward Cornaria, not on some stealth mission or anything like that, but to relax and have a good time. Sadly since no one really knew what to do with free time that made it so that the rest of them followed after us. Which put me in the situation I was no currently facing.

"Are we there yet?" Ethan said for what had to be the tenth time that day, and frankly I felt like throttling him more and more each time. The only thing that was keeping me from doing it was the look on his and everyone else's faces when they found out I painted their Wraiths so we could travel safely. Lets just say that if I was going to live I needed to watch my self. I chuckled at the memory and answered Ethan's question, again.

"Where about a minute out now, so shut up, Ethan." It didn't sound mad at all and frankly couldn't if I tried. Why cause I was about to see the planet that I was born on, and frankly noting could stop me from being happy. That is of course if we manage to get planet side without getting killed. Then if I can manage to lose the rest of them so me and sis can visit mom and dad's grave. I was in the middle of thinking about it when are ships dropped out of warp and we saw the planet for the first time in years, and it was just as beautiful as always, warships and al-, wait warships. I rubbed my eyes and sure enough around the planet where at least a dozen warships in all sizes. There was even a battleship, and I was for a moment thinking that there was no way we would slip by undetected. That is till one of the ships hailed the Phantom.

"Unidentified cruiser please state your business and purpose." It was audio only since Skar was looking toward me for confirmation. I nodded and he turned back to his controls, then on the main view screen the picture of a very familiar dog appeared. He looked shocked to see my face that much was sure, and he was about to speak.

"Before you freak out General, we are not the advance party of an attack, where actually on vacation, and as it is my right as a resident of this planet I came home." The dog was speechless for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, well then in that case you are clear to land, just a word of warning the Star Fox team is currently in the city on vacation as well, best to keep your distance." He didn't sound like he was bluffing, and I knew that Fox and I lived in the same city, but had no clue where exactly.

"Will do General, Skar plot a course for the Neltera city spaceport." I said the last part before ending the call so that Pepper saw that we really wheren't a threat to the planet. It didn't take long before we where landing at one of the cities space ports and the Seven of us where walking down the exit ramp, everyone stopped to take in the city while Skar talked to the technicians about repairs and where they could and couldn't go. I was looking at the tall buildings around us and even the plains to are left. They looked so wild and free, and oh so inviting. Then I sighed when I remembered that we would only be here for a months time. That could be cut short if we weren't careful, or something escalated. Frankly I didn't want it to end this moment of peace that we all had.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the air car that we where taking to my home arrived and he all got in. I wasn't going to wait for us to reach my home before laying down the rules. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay let me make this clear here and now, you are welcome to stay at the house with me or my sister, or get a hotel room either is fine with me. But if you are to stay at the house there are rules, First stay out of my room and the study at all times, Second breakfast, lunch, and dinner are made at specific times that you will be informed of apon arrival, Third be home before ten or don't come home, cause the door will be locked, and Fourth start a fight in town and get thrown in jail your on your own, cause I won't bail you out. Other than that have a good time." They all nodded at him and talked to each other while I looked out the window at the passing scenery. Now if I could just make it through this month and some how find some peace and quiet, while avoiding the Star Fox team then things would go well. Sadly that hope was going to be dashed the minute I thought it, cause out the window I noticed a object in the distance making its way toward the car. It was small and black and for a moment I wasn't sure what it was. That is till it came with in sight range, and I noticed it was an Arwing coming right for us. My eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop when it pulled up right next to the car. In the cockpit flashing a childish grin was none other that Fox.

Twenty minutes later...

Fox followed us all the way to the house, and after the others got over the mansion sized house I turned to the pilot of the Arwing on my lawn. He was lazily leaning against the side of his Arwing and had an eyebrow raised at me. I walked over till I was a few feet away from him and spoke.

"How in the hell did you know we where here." My voice was flat and devoid of emotion and the fox for his part didn't appear fazed in the slightest.

"Slippy was in the command center when you spoke with General Pepper, and after seeing your file I knew where you lived. I just happened to run in to you on the way here." He shrugged, and kept the eyebrow raised and looked at my house. "I had no idea that you where this rich though." I smirked for the first time in the conversation.

"I'm not exactly rich, this place has just been in my family for a very long time, that's all." I turned to walk away and lead the others toward the estate. "Your welcome to stay awhile, just don't start a fight." I didn't look back as I spoke. He followed close behind me and I walked at the front of the group toward the mansion. It was pretty big, and basically in the middle of no where. With its forty rooms, most used by the live in staff, that left the kitchen, gym, dinning room, living room, my study, mine and my sister's rooms, as well as the game and training rooms. We still had plenty of rooms for my friends to stay in.

We reach the large wooden doors and as I pushed it open my family's staff was waiting for us on the other side, and bowed almost instantly.

"Welcome home Master and Mistress." All of them answered at one time, and are families butler took the chance to rise and look at us. He was a wolf in his prime that much could be told from looking at him. He was all black and had piercing blue eyes, he was dressed in his normal suit and slowly approached us.

"It is good to see you again Master Sebastion, and you of course Lady Vanity." He bowed again and rose to look at the people behind us. I spoke to get his attention.

"My friends will need rooms to stay in, see to it that it is done, I will be in my study with Mr. McCloud here. Other than that tell them of the food schedule and afterwards they are able to do as they please." I finished and made my way to my study with Fox close behind me. The study was on the left wing of the building and was right across from my room, Fox and I entered and he took in the room. Saying study was like saying a cat was a dog. The room was more like a library and had multiple shelf's of books, as well as my desk, and off to one corner a piano. There was a fire place with two chair in front of it. I chose to sit in one of the chairs, and when Fox didn't move to take a seat I called to him.

"Your free to have a seat, but you can stand if you like." That snapped him out of what ever trance he was in, and he took the seat opposite me. The two of us sat in silence for a long time till I spoke.

"Lets skip the formalities and get to the real reason that your here Fox." He looked shocked for a moment before nodding.

"I really am just here to asked a question, and maybe make an offer to you." I didn't respond so he took it as a queue to continue.

"Pepper told me why you are one there side, so I have to ask why are you still willing to work with them this far in to the war, you have to have made quiet a bit by now, so why?" He looked pensive about my answer to the question like he wasn't going to like the answer. I chuckled a little bit, before braking out laughing. He looked mad now and was starting to rise form his chair, I cut him off before he could rise fully though.

"Of all the questions that you could have asked, you ask that." I chuckled a little as I stopped laughing and looked at the fox, he was confused now.

"The answer for that is quiet simple little fox, I find fighting your team far to interesting to turn sides yet." He was surprised and even started to smile at my answer.

"So you want the chance to keep fighting us, well then what If I asked you to stay with them and still help us in a way?" He raised that eyebrow again. I smirked even more at him and responded.

"You want my team to play spy for you, I see how that would work, but I will have to think about it." The Fox nodded and stood to take his leave. I stood as well and shook his hand, I felt him place something in my hand.

"For when you decide." He said while waving his hand at me in goodbye, I smirked and walked to sit behind my desk and think about his offer.

A week later...

We've only been on the planet for a week now and everyone took to my rules quickly. After Ethan found out that I was actually very serious about when to be home. After a night outside he was back at the mansion everyday before ten. Through out the week everyone was able to attend to their own devices. Skar spent most of his time around the house looking at rooms and reading books I gave him from the library, he did leave each day to check on the Phantom, making it back well before ten. Rosanna spent most of her time shopping with Lily and Vanity, Vanity under great protest, and Alexander, well I haven't seen him since day one of the vacation, except at lunch and dinner. Ethan was spending most of his time at the flight academy, flirting with the younger girls.

I have been sitting in my study reading books, and thinking about Fox's offer. So far I hadn't come to a decision on the matter and was avoiding talking to anyone about it. Its not that I don't want them to know or anything, just that I needed to process what he was asking me to day for awhile. I was in the middle of this thought when the door to my study opened and someone crossed the distance between my desk and the door and stood behind my chair. I paid them no mind and focused on my thoughts. That was until the person threw their arms around me and placed their head next to my own. Now as most people that know we know, I'm not the most physical person, and hate it when people touch me in general. I only had two three exceptions in my life, those being my sister, my mother (when she was alive.), and what ever girl I decided to engage in a relationship with. So the second the person put their arms around me, I almost instantly went stiff all over. But being the calm cool and collected person I was, I took the time to glance at the fur on the persons arms, and was greeted by familiar black fur. I relaxed after that and spoke in a very aspirated tone.

"What do you want sister?" I kept my tone flat and even so that she wouldn't notice that for one she got the drop on me. It sadly did not work, and I was in for on embarrassing moment.

"This has to be the first time I have snuck up on you since we where kids." Their was the hint of a smile in her voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well don't expect it again." I turn my eyes to the report on the status of are Wraith's that I had not been reading. My sister seemed to notice my earlier lack of concentration.

"So what's on your mind, bro?" I didn't look up to answer.

"Fox's." I was still dull toned, but really should have though about what I said.

"Oh, is that so, well if you don't stop people are going to think your gay." She said, but it way as well have fallen on deaf ears. She quickly made her way to the door and it took me a few minutes to register what she said, but the whole mansion had to have heard it. I shoot up out of my chair and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You little shit, when I get my hands on you!" I bolted around the desk and made for the door. As soon as it was opened I looked to my right and caught the end of my sisters tail. Now my sister and I have been training to fight since we where very young, so as we grew up what should have been childish screaming matches was actually full blow fist fights. This changed for the most part as we got older, except in moments like this. I turned the corner and made a dive for her and was thankful to get a hold of two black legs. I quickly jerked them back so that she hit the floor and launched toward her with my fist at the ready.

Only to be caught before I could even reach her. I was actually being held in the air, and though this is not a great feat, with me only waying about one-hundred lbs. at five foot eight. It still served to remind me why the two of us stopped fighting in the first place, that was easily answered with one word.

Marcus, are families butler.

Now I'm sure I know what your thinking, "How can a simple butler be so scary or strong. Well Marcus wasn't just any butler, as a matter of fact he served with are father as a spec-ops soldier and back ups his history with present grace and strength. This in turn led to him becoming my sister and my own teacher in many things, fighting included. So when he found us fighting it usually ended in one hell of a long training session or physical exercise. Today would be the first time I heard these words come out his mouth.

"Master, Mistress, as much as it gives warmth to these old bones to see you to spar, please keep your fighting to the training room." Their was a smile on his face, but the words that he used had a hidden meaning. That whole sentence went something so much darker. Basically, "If the two of you don't stop acting like spoil children, your going to be worked to the bone". The two of us stopped completely and he set us on the ground and pointed in the direction of the gym. We slowly walked in the direction he pointed, shooting heated glances at each other. Today was going to be very long and painful.

Ten minutes later...

We made it to the gym in record time, and instantly walked toward one of the lockers to the left of the room. Now most people have more modesty than my little motley crew, but all of us have to share the one military shower on are cruiser. So we have all seen each other sans clothing, so getting dress in front of a crowd didn't really bother us. What we didn't expect was for the entire Star Fox crew to be present in my house that day, and after changing cloths and turning around I saw my sisters cheeks flame. The whole crew, plus my own, which took it apon its self to watch another fight between the two of use where present in the gym.

The gym its self was pretty simple, having all the equipment for every form of weight lifting, a sparing mate, and even a pool at one end. We had many weapons made for us and they hung on one of the walls, as well as the lockers next to it, each with are own gear. So yeah it was kind of like the rich and famous showing off, but hey are job makes us stay in shape.

After the fem minutes it took my sister to regain he composure, which I may have poked fun at, and got an elbow in the rids for. We walked over to the training mate and faced each other, me with only my dark blue gym shorts on and her in a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. We fell back on are training and bowed to each other, are hands at are sides and waited. The silence between the two of use was deafening, and the others where looking on expectantly, well Fox's team was. Then it happened, we both moved at the same time and would have meet in the center of the mat if I hadn't fallen to my knees to avoid the jumping spin kick my sister opened with. I slid past and turned my body to face her, I actually felt the wind off the kick and knew that this was serious. After stopping I jumped back in to my lose fighting stance. With the right foot forward bent at the knee a little bit and the left behind me in the same. A solid stance for battle, and my feet evenly apart. My hands up in a defensive position with the right hand out front curled in a half fist, while the left was closer to my body and a full fist.

My sisters was similar, only she preferred to keep her fist balled and ready. You see the two of us use the same style, only are approach is greatly different from each other. Where as I let my opponents body do all the work and beat them with their own strength my sister prefers to use force and over power her enemy. After a tense ten seconds we really got started, she threw the first punch and I side stepped the throw and gripped her wrist as it passed me, I used her forward moment and was able to flip her on to the mat. She was up in an instant and the real right got started.

(King For A Day (Feat Kellin Quinn) - Pierce The Veil)

Are eyes locked and the silent vow to never harm each other went out the window. She charged me and I was only barely able to dodge the fist that would have taken my head off. But this left her stomach open and I pushed my shoulders in to her stomach and slung her over my body. She flipped in the air and stuck the landing in a low crouch and took off toward me again. It dodged the first fist that came at me and managed to block the one after, but the kick to my abdomen took me by surprise, and I flattered for a second. The air rushed from my lungs and my sister took that moment to place her hand on my chest and her leg behind my own and bring me to the floor.

After my fall she brought her leg up and down on the mat where my head had been moments before. I rolled and pushed my self up off the floor and in to a spin and landed on my feet a few feet away from her. It was my time to strike back and I closed the distance and went in for my strike down low. I used my hand like a blade and struck the bottom of her jaw, and it snapped her head back. I took that moment and grabbed her left arm and pulled it out, while planting my elbow in to her ribs. She back up as the blow hit and I released her arm, she retaliated almost instantly and brought her leg to connect with my head, and spin me around. I was on my feet in an instance and charge back at her.

(End song)

Skar POV

One day these two idiots are going to kill each other. That was the only thought that passed through my mind as I watched the two of them go at it. The rest of the team found it entertaining at least, and are guest seemed to be enjoying the show. That is to say all of them, but the team leader. He had a very thoughtful look on his face and had his hand to his chin. I walked so that I was standing next to him before speaking.

"Its an interesting sight ain't it?" The fox nodded, but did not speak, that is till something caught his eye.

"Skar, why do they fight with out restraint?" His eyes did not leave the match. I looked at him and shrugged, then spoke in a very serious tone.

"Because, if either one of them gave ground their place in the pack would be forfeit." My eyes returned to the match, but did not miss the questioning look the fox gave me.

"Pack?" There was a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, pack, about a month after are unit was complete Sebstion and I noticed that we where a little bit undisciplined, so we created a way for a unit to have cohesion." I paused to see if the fox was still listing before continuing.

"So we fell back on how ancient Cornarains lived, in packs with a very strict chain of command. So with that in mind that makes Sebastion are Alpha, and his sister are Beta, why that way, well cause no one can beat her. It is a little strange to think about it like that since usually the Beta is the Alphas mate, but as the two of them have not chosen one ever the rule dose not apply. Also following that Ethan would be are Omega, since he is the youngest and newest member of the team." I stopped to draw breath and see if the fox had followed me so far. He was nodding his head and spoke.

"So dose that mean that you kept to the tradition of challenge as well?" He glanced at me and I nodded at him.

"With one minor difference, we never fight to the death, sadly no one has ever challenge Sebastion for his spot in the group and probably never will, that is till Vanity finds a mate." He raised a questioning eye brow and I answered for him.

"By law Sebastion must either fight for his position, or step down for Vanitiy's mate, if she ever finds one." The two returned to watching the match when Fox asked another question.

"So how are the rest of you placed in the structure?" He didn't take his eyes away from the fight. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well Alexander is under Vanity as are third and what would have been the head hunter, I follow after, then Lily and then Rosanna, with Ethan at the bottom. Each person controls everyone underneath them, with Ethan taking orders from everyone. If a challenge is made, when everyone below the person challenged moves down one, say if for example Ethan challenges Lily, and won then Rosanna would be the new Omega, and he would take Lily's place."

"And if he lost?"

"Then nothing would change, and Skar why would you use the two of us for an example?" Lily said from next to the fox, and neither of us heard he approach. I didn't react but Fox jumped up a little and looked at her. She sounded mad that I would even suggest such a thing. I glared at her while replying.

"You of all people should no better than to underestimate people, after all wasn't it thanks to Lucas that you where made Omega before beating Rosanna when Ethan arrived." As soon as the words left my mouth everyone in the room went silent, even Sebastion and Vanity stopped fighting to look at me. I knew it was a low blow to bring that subject up, especially after it had only been a year.

"Skar, that is stepping out of line." My attention turned to Sebastion as he spoke in his low calm tone, and for the first time in a long time I was scared for my life.

Sebastion's POV

I almost didn't believe what I was hearing from one of my most trusted officers, and I could see Lily shacking with rage from the comment about "him". I slowly crossed the distance between the large lizard and my self. Now if most people found out that a five for eight tall, one hundred nintey pound red panda intimidated a dragon that was easily a foot taller and out weight him by twenty pounds. They would look at you and laugh in your face, then again everyone told me that it was impossible to fight off a fleet with six snub fighters and a cruiser, but I did.

I stopped in front of him and he instantly dropped to one knee in front of me and started to apologize.

"Forgive me Alph-" He didn't get to finish cause my hand reach his face in a very hard and loud slap. His head moved to the right as my hand stopped on the opposite side of my body. No words where said, but the message was clear. Those who speak of things they should not will be punished. Skar quickly regained his composure and bowed his head low and did not speak. I for my part did not miss a beat as I turned to my sister and spoke.

"Are match will have to wait for a later date my dearest sister, and Skar's punishment I leave in your hands." I turned to are guest and bowed slightly before speaking.

"Please forgive that momentary outburst on my part, now if you would like I have an engagement to get to, and I welcome you to us the house as you see fit. I turned on my heel quickly and made my way to the door, only hearing one thing from the avian on the other team as the door closed.

"What the hell just happened?"

**Well there you have it folks, and I'm sure most of you are wondering the same thing as Falco at this point and maybe even who this Lucas guy is. Well you'll just have to read on and see what happens.**

**Next time booze and sad memories made better by funny lynx's. Chao.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So where do you go when something dark and terrible is pulled from your past, well read and find out, oh and you'll even get to hear what the story is.**

**Disclmer: I do not own Star Fox in Any way shape or form.**

Two hours later...

I left the house and almost instantly went on a hunt for a bar. I found one in the form of a nice little establishment that was off the beating path. A place that my crew would not think to look, and only people who where regulars would know where it was at. The bar its self was a nice place, real clean and serving almost every drink imaginable. The bartender was a nice warm and open polar bear, and he seemed happy to have someone in the place that was mostly empty. He and I hit it off almost instantly and were currently in the middle of a conversation about the war.

"-and then I came in and hit the cruiser, right where they made an opening on the port side, took out the whole thing, then me and my team took off back home, oh the good times." I was smiling at the memory and even in my slightly buzzed mind I was still talking at my normal level. Shane, the bartender, started laughing at my war stories.

"Man are we lucky to have you guys on are side of the war." he clapped me on the back before walking back around the bar and walking to the cash register on the side opposite me. My eyes dropped at that and I looked at the glass of centera on ice, the glowing green alchol didn't look so appealing now. I couldn't tell him that I worked for the other team, cuse he would kick me out, and cuse I still wish I had taken Peppers offer at the start of the war. I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands while closing them. I wasn't able to keep them closed for long, cuse as soon as I did I felt the presence of someone at my side in the bar stool. This was further confirmed by a voice that pierced the silence of the bar.

"Hey Shane, can I have my usual before the girls get here?" The voice was feminine, and I almost fell out of my chair. Why you may ask, well for one I never heard her come in, and even in my buzzed state my senses are sharp. The second I didn't sense her till she was right next to me. Thankfully I still had enough pride to not react and stay the same stoic person, at least on the outside. I moved my hands from my face and placed one of them next to the glass while the other was cradling the glass. I took a chance and placed the glass to my lips, and out of the corner of my left eye I looked at the woman next to me... and almost spit the liquid everywhere.

Sitting not even a foot away from me on a bar stool was the most beautiful lynx that I had ever laid eyes one. She had fur that was just oh so the right color, a light brown that was almost blond, with darker black spots, and blue eyes that put the sea to shame. She had on baggy cargo pants, a small flight jacket that was open showing of a white spaghetti strap shirt. I couldn't make out the shoes, but I had no doubt that they where combat boots. I slowly lowered the glass in my hand back down to the table and continued to act like I didn't glance at her. But even then I was stealing glances, and on one of these I was able to notice the blaster strapped to her hips, and my eyes may have stayed there a little longer than they should have. Trust me it had nothing to do with those oh so slender perfect hips either, but rather the blaster. My mind was racing after seeing it and apparently it gave me away.

"You know, its not polite to stare." She didn't stop looking at the bartender while she spoke and he brought her the drink she asked for. The bartender placed the drink in front of her without saying a single word, and took a drink before speaking again.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" He eye glanced to me and even though I knew that she caught me I kept quiet. That is till she sighed and seemed to start ignoring me.

"Yes and neither." I took another sip of my drink and finally turned my head to look at her, and she actually gasped. The eye that I could see went wide and I noticed that he hand was reaching for the blaster on her hip, it never made it though. As soon as her hand was on the grip I had my small holdout blaster pressed against her side, she glanced down at it and then at me.

"How did-?"

"There is no need for a scene here in a place like this, plus I'm here legally, and have permission." I pulled away and placed the pistol back in the small holster at the back of my belt and went back to drinking my glass. She didn't un-tense, but she did place her hands on the bar.

"So why is a famous mercenary, murderer, child killer, and oh enemy of the Cornarian people, doing at a place like this." She had an eye brow raised and her whole face turned to me now, and I was struck for a moment, that is till I hear what she said. I was a little hurt by the malice in her voice and for a moment I was afraid she would tell the bartender or even call the police, which would have proven futile.

"First of all, I was born here and am still a resident of the planet, second I have never killed children and any murder I did was against people that had the skill to fight, and lost cuse they where careless or didn't have what it takes, and thirdly, I don't owe a nobody like you a reason for me being here." I stated the facts coldly and turned so that I was looking at the bartender, who it seemed caught what we where talking about. He had his hand resting on the phone and was looking at the lynx next to me. I glanced at her once more, and almost hit the floor laughing at her expression. She was so shocked that her jaw had literally dropped, and she was looking right at me. I chuckled a little bit before taking the final drink from the glass and started to walk toward the door. I was stopped half way there by a voice from behind me.

"Yep, that's the man that I have looked up to for the last two years." I halted almost instantly and glanced over my shoulder at the lynx at the bar and saw her leaning on one of her hands, supported by her elbow on the bar, and with a smile on her face. I was taken aback at the change in attitude, and the smile on her face, but most of all by the words she said. As far as I knew I wasn't overly famous, or an idol like the Star Fox team. Yet this girl that I didn't even know, claimed to look up to me like I was a teacher. I turned around completely and raised one of my eyebrows, which disappeared in to the shadow of my hood.

"What did you say?" The stotic tone was replaced by one of confusion. The lynx fired back almost instantly.

"You heard me, and I'm not the only one that looks up to the great Sebastion Bloodfang, terror of the sky's." She was still smiling and I walked back over to her and sat down in my seat, the same expression on my face.

"What?" I was dead serious now, why cuse I had no clue what she was talking about. She let out a sigh and placed a piece of paper in front of me, I didn't glance down for a few minutes, but my curiosity won. I looked at the paper and almost had a heart attack. In front of me was a picture of my graduating class from the Cornarina military flight academy. With the top three fliers front and center, placed like winner. The first in the middle, the second to the right, and the third to the left, and there I was standing on the right of my sister with a smile that I hadn't shown in over a year now, not since that day. My eyes must have gone wide, cuse the lynx next to me spoke up.

"Your a living legend, one that has recently taken a turn for the worst." She didn't have the smile anymore and seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I looked her in the eyes before answering.

"Yeah where at a pretty dark period in are time right now, but that's what financial distress does to you." I sighed and motioned for the bartender to get me another glass of the same thing. Shane for his part didn't even blink at giving me more booze now that he knew I wasn't a threat. I picked up the glass and downed the drink in one go before turning back to the lynx who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"So care to tell me what your doing here?" She asked after several moments of silence and three more glasses on my part. I was stunned for a moment that she was still asking after what I said last time. I chuckled a little bit before taking a small sip, and then speaking.

"Depends?" I was smirking.

"On?" Shot back bluntly.

"You telling me your name."'

"Miyu, Miyu Lynx." She didn't even hesitate to tell me who she was and even went as far as to stick her hand out. I looked at it for a few seconds before taking it and shaking.

"Sebastion Bloodfang, but you already knew that." The two of us let go of each others hand after a few pumps and she looked at me expectantly, I sighed.

"I'm not going to get out of telling you am I." She shock her head and I spoke again.

"I'm here drinking to forget, happy?" I shot a glare at her, that failed epicly. She didn't even react to it and even went so far as to prod some more.

"Oh and what are you trying to forget?" This girl was ruthless in the questions department, and I don't know why, but she was getting me to talk.

"It's a long story that would take awhile to tell, and quiet frankly I don't just tell any body." She didn't even look phased in the slightest and gave me this really kinda look. Then she did something I didn't expect she grabbed my freshly poured drink and walked over to one of the booths and made her self comfortable. She then gestured to where she had previously set my drink and spoke.

"I have time, so take a seat and tell me what your trying to forget." I sighed heavily and walked over to the annoying lynx, but I did sit down, and after collecting my thoughts I spoke.

"It was one year ago to the day..."

Flashback One year ago...

"Oh come on Seby, its not like there's anything else to do." The voice begged me over the comm, and I had to sigh, again.

"Now is not the time Lucas, can't this conversation wait till we get back to the Phantom?" I asked the man on the other end of the line, who was clearly trying to be annoying. Just then my video comm came to life with the image of a black and white lupin, he had as small amount of black fringe hair falling in his eyes, and was making puppy dog eyes at me. He was dressed in his casual cloths, which was a pair of blue jeans with tears in the knees, a black t-shirt, with his black leather jacket over it. The three studs in his left ear gleamed, while the single on in his right, a gift to match my own, gave off less of a glare. His blue eyes where getting to me and quiet frankly, I was about to give in till Skar cut in.

"Hey boss are you two even focusing out there?" The dragon was smirking and I caught sight of black tail fur disappearing off the screen. I narrowed my eyes at the dragon and answered.

"Of course we are Skar, now what do you want?" I was a little irritated, and that wasn't due to the fact that I almost gave in to Lucas's gaze.

"Oh, nothing just making sure you two love birds keep it professional out there." My eyes got even more narrow at the dragons antics.

"So you and Vanity where listening in on my conversations, you little shits." Said fox popped her head in to the view of the screen and waved slightly. Then took off as soon as she saw the look on my face, saying something about training. After she left I turned my attention on the dragon and he got the message and cut the feed and audio. Now it was just Lucas and me.

"So what do you want to talk about Lucas." I said going back to looking at my surrounding.

"Last night, duh, you really are think some times Seby." I glanced at his image before replying.

"I don't think there's much to talk about Lu, we had sex and that's that, I mean the two of us have been together for the last year now, it was going to happen eventually." I didn't look at him to see his reaction to be just saying it like that.

"I know, but did you mean what you said when we fell asleep?" I heard the insecurity that was in his voice and turned to see that he was looking down at his seat. I felt a little bad now, and quiet frankly I did mean what I said.

"Lu-" I was cut off sadly before I even began.

"Hey boss we got a signature that you may what to check out, its one of the asteroids out there." Skar actually sounded like he was being sincere, if not I would have torn his head off.

"Okay where changing course and will check it out." I turned the nose of my Arwing in the direction and gunned it, Lucas was close on my tail.

"You where saying Seby?" I saw one of the eyebrows of the wolf go up, out of my peripheral vision. I would have continued, if we wheren't on are way to something potentially dangerous.

"Later Lucas, I promise." I added the last part when I saw his ears drop a little bit. He perked up after that and went back to focusing on the job at hand.

Back to present...

"Hold up, your gay and not only that with the Lucas Collen your wingman, did not see that one coming." Miyu said from where she was sitting. There where more people showing up in the bar and I raised an eyebrow.

"Whats with all the people?"

"Oh its karaoke night, and most of them are recent graduates like me." She smiled and I raised my eyebrow higher.

"Let me guess flight school." She nodded and I actually cracked a small smile.

"Then you and I may fight one day." That killed the smile she had worn for the last twenty minutes. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, and then she spoke up.

"You still haven't answered my question." She was giving me that 'stop changing the subject look'. That got me to chuckle, but only a little.

"Okay, but please hold all questions till the end of the story, and no I'm not gay I'm bisexual."

Back to Flashback...

It didn't take us long to reach the asteroid that Skar had told us about, and we slowly drifted there looking at it. After a few moments of silence I got Skar on the line.

"Are you sure this is the strange signal that you picked up?" I was a little bit skeptical of this one.

"Yep, no doubt about it, I even see the two of you on the reading, there is something giving off one hell of a heat signature in there." He was certain so that meant that Lucas and I had to find a way in and land, then find the source of the heat signature. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Almost like this was all to much of a coincidence. It didn't take long to find a tunnel that lead in to the asteroid, and surprisingly it was rather short then it really got me. We exited the tunnel to a cave lined with pure crystals, like all kinds, it was the biggest find I had ever seen. The two of us piloted are Arwings to a spot that was relatively save to land and donned are breather masks. I looked over at Lucas when are boots touched the ground his eyes where practically sparkling.

"I know what your thinking and no, where here on a job and if its nothing, well then there's nothing wrong with side jobs." That got him really happy and excited, and I took the chance to call Skar.

"So any idea what we're looking for in here?"

"No clue, the heat sig is all over the place, so I would think you don't have to go very far to find it." I nodded even though he couldn't see it and the two of us started to check out the surrounding area, to come up with nothing. We searched for what had to been half an hour and came up with nothing, that is till I caught a glimmer of metal off to the left of Lucas's Arwing. I walked over to it and as I got closer I was able to make out what it was, and the timer on it.

"It's a trap, Lucas run!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, just as the timer hit zero and the bomb that was next to his Arwing went off. Then the others around the asteroid started to go off. I had a ringing in my ear and was barely able to notice when Lucas picked me up and was walking me to my Arwing. I snapped out of it the moment we reached it and climbed up and sat in the cockpit. Since Lucas's was totaled and useless the two of us had to cram in to mine. It was tight and Lucas sitting in my lap wasn't helping much. But I managed to get us air born, just as more charges went off around the cavern. I gunned it toward the exit at max throttle and we almost made it. Till a piece of rock fell and hit the port wing and destroyed it. We where able to sail out the astroid, but not before losing all the power and the ship switching to emergency power. We where both silent for a few moments, before I jump in to action and started to check the systems of the Arwing. I groaned after a few minutes and slumped back in defeat. Lucas looked at me and fearfully spoke.

"So how bad is it, Seby?" He was scared, and I wasn't about to lie to him.

"Its bad, are comms are out, the engines dead, and we have oxygen, but..." I trailed off, and he caught on to that.

"But?" Now he really looked scared. I paused for a moment before speaking.

"But its only enough for one person for a few hours." I looked out the window and at the dark void that was space. I felt Lucas grab my chin and turn it so I could look in his eyes, and he smiled at me.

"Now I have to ask it one more time and I want an answer this time, what you said last night was it true." I smiled back at him.

"Yes every word of it." He leaned in and kissed my lips, for what would be the last time. That was when I felt it, the prick at my neck and he pulled away and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"That was a mild paralytic poison that will slow your heart and breathing long enough for them to find you." The smile never left his face as he spoke. I was confused at first that is till he activated his breather gear and reach for the latch on my Arwings canopy. Then I panicked, but couldn't move, he looked down at me and uttered those three little words that would stick with me the rest of my life.

"I love you." Then he opened the canopy and saved my life, at the cost of his own.

End of Flashback...

I finished the last part of my story in a quieter tone and resorted to looking at the green liquid in front of me. After a few moments of silence and me staring at my drink, I took the chance to look at Miyu, and when I did I regretted it. In my moment of being lost in my memories and telling the story of this day one year ago, a small crowd had started to form. All around the two of us, it was a mix match of species, each with an expression of sadness or sympathy. That is save for the look that I was getting from some tiger sitting at the bar. He just looked totally pissed for some reason, and frankly I would have taken that hateful look to the ones that everyone else was giving me. Miyu seemed to notice my discomfort thankfully and took quick action.

"Okay people story times over go back to your parting and having a good time." They all looked about to protest till she gave them a look and they took off. They got the hint then and started to move off in to little groups and make merry, but now and then would shoot looks in my direction. Miyu turned back to me with an apologetic look before speaking.

"I'm sorr-"

"There's no need to be, I wanted to tell you, it feels nice to talk about it." I cut her off with a small smile on my face. She still looked down casted though and didn't take the look off her face even when I spoke. I ordered another round of what I had been drinking for myself and her. When it was brought to are table she looked at it skeptically. Then she turned her eyes on me.

"What is this?" She looked kinda cute with that eyebrow raised... Whoa don't think like that she's a nice girl and all, but look what happened to the last nice person in your life. I cut off my train of thought before it could go any further and get me in trouble and answered her question.

"This, my friend is one of the strongest drinks on this planet, and after telling that tale, I want to not remember this night, so to life." I picked the glass up and held it out for her to tap mine. She hesitated, but picked up the glass and tapped my while saying the something. The two of us had six more glasses before her friends showed up and joined us, one of them was a collie, he name was Fay I think, and the other was a fennec fox, and a rather famous one to. Fara Phoenix, the daughter of the man who made the Arwings, and my own company's rival. I was currently in th middle of a conversation with her.

"There's no way, you're the owner of Bloodfang R&D?" She looked skeptical.

"The one and only." I said like it was nothing, a big drunken smile on my face, and a slight red tint to my checks. Yeah I was pretty far gone, not far enough to do something stupid, but far enough to lighten up. Beside I was having a good time, and who doesn't.

"Man that makes you like the second richest person on the planet, right next to my father." Fara wasn't as far gone as Miyu and my self, but it would turn out that she was quiet the light weight. I falied to notice while I was talking to her that they had started to pull out the karaoke stuff and that a certain lynx was eyeing me and looking at the machine as well. That is till she got my attention.

"Sebastion how well do you sing." I hesitated slightly before answering.

"Pretty good why?" That was how I sealed my fate that night.

**Oh whats Miyu going to make him do, and to those of you that are wondering why I am just now having them graduate, the reason is that they where never in Star Fox so have no solid storyline us, so I improvised. So until next time, and when we divert from this doom and gloom atmosphere. Ciao.**


End file.
